And You Were Gone
by ShadedStitches
Summary: Just a little songfic with a continuation of "An Affair To Dismember."


*Disclaimers*

I do not own anything involving The Nanny, only a love for the show. Please don't sue me.

The song in this little continuation is Hymn For The Missing by Red. I thought it fit nicely. I do not own the song, just a fan of their music. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading to get the full effect. If you want to do that you can go to Youtube and search it.

* * *

><p><em>I tried to walk together<em>

_But the night was growing dark_

_Thought you were beside me_

_But I reached and you were gone_

_Sometimes I hear you calling_

_From some lost and distant shore_

_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before_

**He didn't know how this could be happening. She was right there. Right there, and he'd lost her. A fresh set of tears seeped from Max's eyes and raced freely down his face. His head met his hands and squeezed softly. What he was to do now, there was nothing. Deep down Max knew she was never coming back. Even if his heart clung to the fantasy. To much damage had been done.**

**More tears caressed his cheeks. A bitter disgusting laugh poured from within. The photograph he held burned the inside of his palm. Burned her face into the skin. The moon seemed to devour him in the darkness. A selfish bastard he had been no doubt, and he drink it all in. All of the sorrow. All of the regret, but most of all, all of the emptiness.**

**A hollow ache pushed at every inch of the walls of his stomach. The rhythm in the oceans unguided sways were irregular to the throbbing in his chest. Max swiped the remaining salty droplets from his eyelashes. Staring deeply into the distance. Her note remained safely in his breast pocket. For fear that these were the last words he would ever hear from her again. And as he turned to leave, the moment he first saw her played like a projection over the waves.**

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

**Fran stood at the railing of the boat. Nigel's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist from behind. Alcohol added a sour tinge to his breath that she could smell as it tickled the back of her ear. Her body reacted to every touch and every sweet word that passed his lips. Only her mind was gray. Even if it was all a mistake. She couldn't go back. Nothing would ever heal. Nothing would ever peel back the betrayal.**

**Her eyes fell shut like an iron curtain. Locking in every tear under the lids tightly. She hoped with time maybe traces left of her love for that man would dissolve. It was a ridiculous idea. A brand could never be removed. He'd taken it all and burned straight through to her heart. The stars hung lowly in the sky, and she imagined reaching out with all she had just to grab one. Wish for a second chance. Wish for an answer to what was right.**

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

**_Dear Mr. Sheffield, _**

**_ I'm sorry you had to find out like this. Maybe just like you are a coward to admit you love me, I am one to admit I have to leave. I don't know. What I do know is that this is going to hurt everyone. Especially you, because even if you can't admit to yourself that we are meant to be. You feel it. In every touch and every kiss. I know you are scared of getting hurt, but how can you not see that I am to? _**

**_ I've been in love with you for over three years, and I can't tell you how many times your eyes have said the same. Though for some reason you cant stop pushing me away. In the end I wish you could have realized that I'm nothing to be afraid of. I would have never ever hurt you. I am now, but you have to understand that I want to be happy. Everyone deserves to be. Which is why when Nigel proposed to me today, I accepted.._**

**_Please tell the kids that I love them with all my heart, and anytime they need or want to talk to call me. Tell Niles that Ma will go away eventually. As for you Mr. Sheffield, I will never forget the memories you gave me. You are the sweetest man I've ever met, and you've taught me so much. But this is goodbye._**

**_ Love,_**

**_Fran_**

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go? I had to stay_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait? will you wait?_

_Will I see you again? _


End file.
